


cold contagious.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd gets sick, and his couple goes a little overboard taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold contagious.

“I can’t believe you have two doctors in that apartment and neither of you know how to deal with a sick boyfriend,” Melissa teases, and Scott groans.

“Mom, you _know_  neither of us is that kind of doctor,” he says.  Melissa does know, of course.  She knows better than anyone, considering she has a copy of both of Lydia’s Ph.D. diplomas hanging on the wall next to Scott’s vet school diploma and NAVLE certification.  It doesn’t mean she doesn’t pass up every opportunity possible to tease the two of them about it.

“Surely I raised you well enough to know what to do about a basic cold,” Melissa says.

“I have some soup going, and we have plenty of tea and honey around,” Scott says.  “Lydia’s bringing home some cough drops and a box of tissues with lotion, she should be home any minute.  Really he just needs to get some sleep, but you know how stubborn he can get.  He has his laptop, he decided to use some flex hours and work from home today.”

“All three of you are hard workers,” Melissa says, equal parts fond and exasperated.  “I worry about you, but there’s no helping it.  You don’t live with your mother anymore, and I can’t order any of you to bed.  Although go ahead and tell him I said he needs to sleep, anyway, it always sounds better from a nurse and a mother.”

“And from you,” Scott points out.  Melissa laughs, but Scott isn’t actually joking.  Melissa may not be Boyd’s biological mom, but she’s always been a second mom to their entire ragtag group of friends, especially Scott’s couple.  Scott switches the phone from one ear to the other so he can stir Boyd’s soup, and he hears Lydia’s car pull into the garage.  “Depending on how he’s doing, we might have to skip out on visiting this Friday, the hospital needs you healthy more than we need to see you every single week.  But I love you, mom.”

“Love you too, Scott,” she says.  “Talk to you later, and tell Boyd I hope he feels better.”

Lydia brings in a couple of grocery bags, her laptop and messenger bag swung over her shoulder.  She stops by the stove to place a kiss on Scott’s cheek before setting it down.  “How’s he doing?” she asks, and neither of them notices that Boyd has padded into the kitchen, barefoot in sweat pants, a blanket covering his shoulders, until he answers.

“He’s doing fine,” Boyd rasps, and Scott almost winces at how sore his throat must be.  He isn’t sure if a sore throat is preferable to being stuffed up; it seems like Boyd has alternated between stuffy and runny nose for the last day and a half.  Boyd notices Scott’s reaction.  “It sounds worse than it is, but I clocked out for the day.”

“I made you some soup, I figured you’d be getting hungry,” Scott tells him.  “If you sit down, I’ll spoon you out a bowl.  Do you want bread with it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Boyd says, so Scott grabs two fresh slices of bread and pops them in the toaster for him.  Boyd is almost worse than Scott when it comes to being taken care of, a product of being the older brother in a family that didn’t have a lot of time or a lot of money to spare.  

“You aren’t running a temperature, right?” Lydia asks.

“I’m not dying, it’s just a cold.”  Scott ladles out a bowl of soup, carrying it over to him and placing a kiss on Boyd’s forehead.

“Even colds can be miserable if you don’t take care of yourself, and you know we worry,” Scott says.  He knows intimately the look Boyd fixes on him as soon as he opens his mouth, the ‘you know you sound just like your mother’ look.  Scott doesn’t mind.  His mother is awesome, and was always great at making even being sick sorta fun, or at the very least, way less awful.  It’s her recipe that he’s making for Boyd, which was her mother’s recipe before her, soup that’s spicy enough that it cuts through even the worst of stuffy noses and still tastes good.  “We love you, and anything we can do to make it easier or make sure you get better quickly.…”

Scott rubs Boyd’s back, and Boyd softens enough to let his shoulders drop.  He takes a long slurp of the soup while Lydia brings over the toast on one of their nice plates.  

“Speaking of which,” Lydia says, “I know that _I’ve_  had a long day, and if you wouldn’t mind taking a nap with me....”

“You’re terrible,” Boyd says, as flatly as he can muster up when his voice sounds as wrecked as it does, but he smiles at Lydia, and they both know she’s won.  If Lydia actually goes to nap, whether she needs it or not, there’s no doubt that he’ll go with her.  Scott will come back to bed to find Boyd’s arm around her waist, Lydia tiny and soft and curled into him, Boyd gently snoring through his clogged nose.

Lydia only smiles sweetly in return, and Boyd blows on his soup and takes another long sip.  “I don’t need this, you know,” he says, ignoring the look Lydia and Scott share.  “I don’t.  But... it still is pretty nice.”

“It’ll be even nicer once you have some food and some sleep in you,” Scott says.

Scott and Lydia fix up a quick dinner for themselves and eat with Boyd, and Lydia not so subtly places all of what she bought out on the table for Boyd to see.  Scott knows they probably are going a little bit overboard for a cold that Boyd should fight off pretty quickly, but they don’t get the chance to spoil him very often.  Neither of them want him to be sick, but Boyd deserves to be spoiled sometimes, and he’s much more likely to let them when he’s sick than not.

Lydia does drag Boyd off to bed when they’re done cleaning up, and they nap for a couple of hours.  Scott knows Boyd will be groggy, and that it will likely throw off Lydia’s sleep schedule, but he has the kettle and tea ready for whenever it is they wake up.

They’re going to get Boyd through this, with as many cuddles and as little alone time as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
